Gaming boards have generally been well known in the art. Most gaming boards utilize some type of flat surface and playing pieces. Typically, there are a set of rules utilized in conjunction with the playing surface to manipulate the gaming pieces thereon. Some gaming boards are considered to be passive, with a set of cards or the such. Those utilizing the gaming pieces can be considered interactive; that is, the players move the gaming pieces in response to throwing dice or rotating a pointer. Still yet further interactive gaming boards utilize a playing piece that can be propelled through the air in a third dimension above the surface of the board. These have been well known as "finger football" games, which have been played by children for a number of years. However, to date, no successful gaming board has been developed utilizing the third dimension above the surface of the board.